


Casting

by himekohimura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Glee - Freeform, friendship!adommy, maybe? - Freeform, ooc, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy laughed in Adam’s face for a good minute before he realized Adam wasn’t joking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Not sorry. Kind of sorry it's short tho.

Tommy laughed in Adam’s face for a good minute before he realized Adam wasn’t joking. The other had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, the kind he gets when he’s displeased with something Tommy’s done.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Tommy snorted, trying to reign in his laughter, but failing. “Oh god, you’re going to be on Glee.” Tommy let out a high pitched giggle before covering his mouth.

“Glee is a good show,” Adam pouted at Tommy.

“Glee _was_ a good show. Maybe. For other people.” Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes, still choking on his laughter. “I seriously can’t believe you actually said _yes_.”

“I don’t see why you have a problem with this.” Adam sat down on the couch across from Tommy’s chair. This was why he brought Tommy to his house, so there wouldn’t be a _commotion_. Because _clearly_ Tommy can’t understand how good this would be for his career.

“I don’t see how you don’t see there’s a problem with this.” Tommy made motions with his hand. “You’re too good for that show, Adam. It’ll be career _suicide_.”

“It’s not career suicide, don’t be so dramatic.” It was Adam’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just because you have a problem with the show doesn’t mean America has a problem with the show.”

“They’re bringing you in to save a dying TV show, but even your glitterbulge can’t save that sinking ship.”

“It’s a _glambulge_ ,” Adam corrects. “And I can save anything.”

“So what are you going to be? A tortured high school teacher with a crush on a student? Oh! Let it be that kid with the curly hair. The gay one.” Tommy clapped his hands excitedly. “I remember someone told me he had a nice ass. You like asses, right?”

Adam unfolded his long legs and kicked him. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you want to fuck me and haven’t figured out how to ask?” Tommy barely had the chance to scream when Adam pounced, jabbing him in the ribs with malicious fingers. 

“Stop! You asshole! I can’t breathe!” Tommy shrieks at the onslaught, though Adam doesn’t let up until he’s got Tommy begging for mercy. “Glee is not a failure! You are a god! Oh god please stop I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Adam questioned with another jab.

“Yes, anything!!!” 

Adam stopped, a wicked smile on his face. “Good, because I’ll be needing a guitarist on the show...”


End file.
